Last Time He Heard Her, First Time She Saw Him
by anna becker
Summary: Six years was a long time. Six years of not seeing each other. My take on a Bellamy/Boo reunion via Season 5 Episode 3. #14 in a series of one shots.


**A/N Sooo….this one is a bit different. The last one shot was as if Boo barely made it before they launched into space but after seeing the end scene of season 5 episode 3 (Great scene btw, one of my personal favorites) this is what I came up with. You all know which scene I'm talking about, right? Lol. So consider this a warning if you haven't seen the episode. It plays out the same but with my own twist and with Boo not Clarke. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Last Time He Heard Her, First Time She Saw Him**

 **A Bellamy Blake/ Boo One Shot**

 **The 100**

He couldn't believe what he as seeing. He couldn't believe she was right there. He had waited six years, six long years to see her again, to hold her again. He had waited so long to tell her just how much she meant to him and that he was sorry that he had left her behind. She had told him that it wasn't his fault, that he had to do it. She had told him not to blame himself yet he did. Maybe because she had just been a voice over the radio, one he couldn't respond to. Still every day she would talk to him telling him of her struggles, her fears, her wants and inter most thoughts. All he had wanted to do was to tell her it was okay and to hold her to him. He wanted to sooth away all of her hard ship but all he could do was listen to her voice as she spoke to the sky hoping he could hear her. He had and he really truly began to understand his feelings for her. He was in love with his Lil Boo, his fighter and knew he would do anything in his power to find her again and finally he was there.

She was staring up at him with disbelief, relief and tears. They had her on the ground, gun to her head as he approached them. He held his hands out as he approached them. He had regretted leaving her behind every second, every minute, and every day. He hated that he hadn't been with her. He had even thought her dead for a moment. He couldn't even begin to imagine the hell she had gone through. Yet she had never stopped hoping that he would come for her, that he was listening. He slowly approached the group that was surrounding her.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot her." The woman with the gun to his girl's head threatened. He couldn't look at Boo, couldn't watch her look of surprise, desperation and fear.

"Not if you want me to end the lives of the 283 of your people that are still in stasis." The woman looked at him with surprise trying to gage rather he was serious or trying to buy time. "They will never make it to the surface if you hurt her." He showed her the mug he held in his own out stretched hand to show that he was indeed being truthful. A flash of recognition echoed in her eyes but she quickly schooled her features.

"283 people for one person. She must be very important to you." She watched him carefully as he answered with two short, simple and loaded words.

"She is."

 _She is, she is, she is_. Those two little words spoke volumes to her no matter how many times they echoed in her head. When she had first heard his voice she had thought it was a dream. She had wanted so badly to believe that it was real but was afraid she would wake up and find that it was all in her head. She shook slightly ignoring everything going on around her. She just stayed focused on him, Bellamy Blake, the one she had been talking to for the last six years. The one she spoke too as if he was sitting right next to her every day. If anyone where to have witnessed her talking to the air they would think she was crazy and maybe she was but it kept her going, kept her sane, kept her alive. She had hoped, prayed, and dreamed about this moment. Now he was here, standing right in front of her, bartering for her life. Tears filled her eye as the two of them bickered back and forth until it finally clicked what was happening. She was suddenly shoved forward and panic started to set in but instead of hearing a gun shot like she expected she felt more than saw the group step back.

"You have twelve hours." The woman said as she and her group melted into the darkness. Boo couldn't register what had just happened.

"What!?" She questioned as she was suddenly swept up, arms holding her tight against his chest. One hand cradled her head as the other wrapped around her waist. She was practically lifted off the ground, no space between the two of them as she let out a sob of relief. He had come back to her.

"I've got you Lil Boo, I've got you." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her tempo. He held her even tighter as she was able to wrap her arms around his middle, clinging to him as if he would disappear again. She was finally able to look up and meet his gaze. Those eyes she was afraid she would never see again.

"You're here?!" She said with both determination and question. He brushed back her hair from her face. Looking at her it was as if he was memorizing every detail, every inch that he may have forgotten over the last six years.

"I said I would. I'm just sorry it took so long. I'm so sorry for everything, for leaving you behind." Tears filled his own eyes but she stopped him. Reaching up and brushing them away as she shook her head.

"Don't, you did what you had to do. I never wanted you to blame yourself. "

"I heard you, every day. I heard your messages. I just couldn't talk back to you. I...I tried. I really did." Both of them had free flowing years at this point, still clinging to one another as if each other's life line. He rested his forehead on hers as she reached for his face cradling it in her shaking hands.

"I know, I know." She tried soothing his worried. "Bellamy, there is something I need to say though, something I never have but should have said a long time ago..." He didn't give her a chance to finish. Instead he drew her in for a kiss. A real kiss, one full of longing, desperation and love. When they both pulled away they were breathless. He looked down at her with a grin.

"Do you honestly think I was going to let you say I love you before me?" She recovered quickly enough to grin back at him.

"I didn't realize it was a competition?" They kissed once more equally as desperate but this time was interrupted from someone behind them.

"Aww, you two are too cute." Raven spoke up. Boo looked at her with surprise.

"Raven!" She said excitedly as the two friends embraced. The others stood behind her all smiles.

"Well I hate to break up the party but we were only given twelve hours." Murphy said from behind Raven. Surprisingly he was smiling and tipped his head in her direction. "Glad to see you survived Boo."

"You too Murphy. " she replied with a smile. Oh how things had changed. She then turned back to Bellamy. "Twelve hours for what?"

"Twelve hours before our next move. But we will get there as long as we are all together again, we will get there." And for all intents and purposes they would. Boo had no doubt because she finally had her family back.

 **A/N So had to add a little Murphy/ raven love in there** **because, well why not….come on you know it's there. Anyway a bit different but lots of fun to write! Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
